


summer's early sway

by halwardpavushatersclub



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwardpavushatersclub/pseuds/halwardpavushatersclub
Summary: Throndir and Red Jack come to help Ephrim with his garden, post-spring.
Relationships: Ephrim/Red Jack/Throndir (Friends at the Table), Ephrim/Throndir (Friends at the Table), Red Jack/Throndir (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	summer's early sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsowuteTewwitowy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsowuteTewwitowy/gifts).



> The text of this work is by Ty (@5thcurtis on twitter), who gave me permission to include it. I never would've gotten this done without cheerleading from them.
> 
> Title is taken from June Hymn by The Decemberists.

****

“Does Ephrim even know how to garden?” Red Jack wondered as they walked down the well-worn path. 

Throndir smiled up at him. “Oh, absolutely not. He just likes to play around in the dirt.” 

He chuckled. “Whatever excuse a man of such great pride needs to enjoy himself, I am happy to provide.” 

“You softie.” Throndir was so, so in love with him. 

They arrived at Ephrim’s cottage. He was leaning on the fence, mucked up and sweating and radiant. “Took you two long enough! Come, Hella sent over some seeds and I can’t wait to see what they grow into.” 

Red Jack glanced at Throndir. Throndir rolled his eyes fondly and demurely curtsied. “Then you may want to step off the gate so we can come in, Lord.” 

“Shut up.” He stepped off the gate, the very picture of indignity. “I’ll have you know I’m only accepting your request because you’re too short to kiss me over this.” 

Throndir’s eyes narrowed. “Red Jack, find some mud and throw that man into it.” 

Ephrim smiled like sunrise and scampered off, Throndir and Red Jack in quick pursuit, and their laughter rose to join the constant summer hum of the Rhizome. 


End file.
